


A Day in the Life of Larry the Bull

by LiveAndLet_Die



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Cowboy Dean, Crack, Dean Has a Cowboy Kink, Dean Sure Knows How To Ride, Dean Winchester is a fucking bottom people, Dean-Centric, Don't Read This, Dorky Dean, Fluff, Happy Dean, Larry's POV, M/M, Post-Episode: s12e11 Regarding Dean, Power Bottom Dean, Regarding Dean, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Crack Fic, Yee Haw, and larry knows it, dumbest thing i've ever written, help me, i'm running out out tags, mechanical bull, protect my gay son, total crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9997763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveAndLet_Die/pseuds/LiveAndLet_Die
Summary: Basically six sentences about Dean's "riding skills." You don't need to know anything else.





	

Meet Larry.

Larry is a mechanical bull.

And Larry spends his days bucking wildly in his little arena, doling out massive concussions to drunken bar-goers.

And in his long life, never had Larry seen someone stay on top of him for as long as that bow-legged man in the old flannel.

Larry wondered how the guy had gotten so good.

It takes practice, you know.

 

~ _fin~_


End file.
